And Then There Was No One Left
by pinkinflowers
Summary: A mysterious coma is over taking everyone at Camp Half-Blood. Percy, Malcom, and a son of Hypnos are forced to go on a quest to save everyone at Camp. But the antidote can only be found in Tartarus, which means sure death, or the Lotus Casino, where they can be trapped in a web of delight, and end their demigod lives playing video games for eternity. Not the best choices.


**Disclaimer: I do not of Percy Jackson or it's characters.**

**Tell me if you like it, if not I won't continue it.**

Percy woke up, annoyed. He didn't often wake up like that, but he did when he was interrupted from sleep by the loud crowing of the Harpies, and _six in the morning!_ He didn't know why the camp didn't get rid of them.

Percy rolled over. It was after the Titan war and everything was nice and dandy, but he figured out something would happen soon.

He got out of bed and sleepily walked over and shook his half-brothers shoulder. If he was up, why not the cyclops?

"Tyson," he said softly. He shook a bit harder, getting worried. "Tyson, get up!" He splashed some water (hey, he was in the Poseidon cabin, why shouldn't there be water everywhere?) on the friendly cyclops. He didn't wake up.

Percy was panicking now. After ten minutes of not being able to wake up Tyson, he raced outside and into the Athena cabin to get Annabeth. He basically knocked the door down, but everyone was asleep.

"Annabeth! Tyson won't wake up!" he shook her. "Oh gods, not again!" Annabeth wouldn't rouse either. He faintly wondered if he was just over reacting, but his gut told him something really, really bad was happening.

He tried to wake Malcom. Thankfully, the Athenian boy woke on the first try.

"What is it, Annabeth?" he asked sleepily.

"Not Annabeth. It's Percy. You have to get up now. Tyson and Annabeth aren't waking up." Percy said urgently.

"_WHAT_?" Malcom leaped out of bed, fully awake now. He was in his pajamas, his blond hair a mess, but he had a dangerous look in his eye, like he would kill whatever was causing his half-sister to be in endless sleep.

After a few seconds of experimenting to make sure she really truly was in a coma-like state, he shook his head. "This is bad. Really bad. Come on, we need Chiron."

We raced outside, praying to all the gods we knew that Chiron wasn't in a coma too. Thankfully, we got the old centaur awake.

"Chiron, Annabeth and Tyson won't wake up, who knows how many others? We need to fix this, Chiron," Malcom said.

He frowned. "In all my time, this has never happened before." Seeing our despairing faces, he added, "But I do know what may have caused it. There is an old legend, that many millema ago, a Titan cursed the gods, that when his brothers be defeated, their sons and daughters would one by one die."

He took a breath. "Thankfully, the gods managed to counter this. Mostly. They never actually believed it would happen like this, so they didn't use their full power, instead just ensuring that if it did happen, their children would simply fall into a coma."

Percy and Malcom exchanged glances. "Where is the antidote?"

The old centaur sighed. "The flower for the andidote can be found in two places. In the Underworld, it grows on the rim of Tartarus. The other place is..."

Chiron looked at me, and said, "The Lotus Casino." My throat felt dry.

Chiron sighed. "I wish it was not so." he cleared his throat. "You two go to Rachel's cave and get a quest. I have a feeling you two will be on it."

We nodded. Somehow, I knew we weren't going to go to the Underworld. We would have to go back to the Lotus Casino, the place I had had nightmares about. The casino would trap you in a web of delight so you would never want to leave. Percy thought he might never come back, stuck forever in a magical arcade. Not his favorite way to end his life as a demigod.

I shook myself of the thoughts when we reached the cave. I slowly edged the purple curtain open. Rachel was snoring lightly on her bed. Malcom took a step forward. "Rachel, wake up. We need a quest." He said. He shook her, and pulled the covers off her bed.

Then he looked at me, eyes full of fear. "Percy, she's not waking up. The oracle's in a coma."

**Sorry, kind of short chapter. Bye!**


End file.
